Witchblade: New beginnings and bonds
by TYZO300
Summary: Masane survived her after her sacrifice at tokyo tower, however it also broght back three cloneblade sisters back from the dead. What will happen now and how will this affect present relationships. rated m for language,lemons,violence, and blood.
1. Resurrection

_**Since no one is doing any lemon on the series I'll do it. This takes place after the anime version of the witchblade series. (This picks up three months after the events at Tokyo Tower in the finale.) Warning it does have spoilers so if you haven't watched the series or don't know the story then don't read it. Just for the record I do not own Witchblade, any of its characters or anything else relating to it. (Sadly)**_

* * *

Takayama tried to focus on the television screen; his vision was blurry, an bothersome result of spending the late afternoon drinking. The alcohol in hisblood warmed him up and provoked a minor difficulty in his

eyes. Small details like these were enough to make him forget the extent of his problems, something which had never been easy to deal with. He was grateful to be alive; it was just the cost that was too high

for and his daughter. It had been three months since Masane's sacrifice to protect Rihoko. Reiji had done his best to explain to his daughter, why Masane had to do it, yet trying his best to be strong, but it was

challenging to even his intellect. Glad that rihoko is staying the night over at mariko's. reiji rests his head on the sofa's pillow. Tired and drunk, he shuts his eyes and quickly falls asleep, undisturbed for a few hours.

It was dawn when a banging sound startled Takayama from his sleep, making him roll off his couch. Someone was at impatiently his door. "God damn it" He grunted, holding himself to the couch as he rose from

the floor. Reiji slowly made his way to the entrance door and unlocked it. With a rough creak, the door separates to reveal someone he thought he would never see again. "Masane?" Takayama exclaimed at

the sight of her. Her body still in its first transformed state. Her knees gave way and Takayama gathered and unruffled her shaking form into his arms. He carefully brought her to the floor and continued to say

her name with determination to get a response from her, "Masane! Masane can you hear me?" He carefully enclosed her jaw with his hand, holding her twitching head still so that her eyes may meet his. Still,

her eyes wandered boundlessly and again Takayama asked, "Masane?" The speedy actions of her eyes slowed, and finally her eyes locked with his. A slight smile came across her lips and she gently spoke,

"Reiji?" While Reiji Takayama found it almost agonizing to smile, he couldn't help himself as his passions overcome him, "Hey you." After settling her on the bed he took a seat on the bed beside her. He looked

to her armored wrist and asked, "Do you remember anything about where you were?" "Nearly after the tower, I was waking up in the middle of some kind of forest; then it soon became familiar that I was

somewhere near your home so came here based on memory", as she explained. "I doubt there's even a way to transform back to my original self". Soon she felt this unwavering heat deep within and gazed

into the older man's eyes with her trademark grin "What are you d-"was all he could say before masane's lips crashed down onto his own. He was enjoying it until reason came back to him and he pushed her

back vigorously catching his breath; "what was that?" he said with surprise in his tone. "I need comfort" she said in a nonchalant way; "by having sex with me" he said with doubt. "Don't worry I don't bite" She

said before resuming kissing him. "Much" her tone still bathed with ecstasy was enough to send an icy feeling up Takayama's spine. Using her strength she ripped all of Takayama's clothes in one swoop while

her entire armor except for the left gauntlet dissolved leaving her as bear as him. Reiji then grabbed her left breast and started to suck the right one. All she could do was moaned with desire as he sucked and

fondled at the same time. "reiji that feels good! Don't stop!" she moaned. He lightly pinched the woman's nipple and swirled his tongue around the other one, only for her just to moan louder. The young

woman got on her knees, lowered her head down, opened her mouth, and started to deep throat his 9-inch dick. As she bobbed her head up and down, savoring the appendage, masane started to emit some

moans, causing takayama's already hard dick to get harder due to his excitement. The director was twitching as a result of the exhilaration and edginess surging through him. He gripped the bed sheets until

his knuckles turned white, and let out the breath he was holding. She noticed he was starting to tense up, and so she started going faster and faster. When he finally shot his seed into her mouth, she

swallowed every last drop of it before sliding back up to meet his tired expression. Sure he had sex with her just one time but it never felt as delightful as this; maybe it was due to her being this form with her

full breasts, tanned skin, red hair, perfectly curved body, and flawless sex. Then she slowly sat up straddling herself onto as his member Takayama then grabbed her firm butt cheeks and started lifting her up

and down. Slowly he went more rapidly and masane's moans got louder. But then she stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, it's just..." masane said before she flipped her and reiji so he was on top.

"I want you on top." She said a perverse smile formed on her lips as her tongue passed over them before reiji smiled and thrust into her with his entire valor. masane moaned as she spread her legs to give him

more space for fucking her. He slowly pulled out, and then reentered her. He did this over and over and over again. Each time getting a little bit quicker and masane's moans getting louder and louder. "Oh

yeah! Fuck! Please don't stop! I'm so close!" she moaned. She then wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Quick Spoon me, reiji!"

She moves to lay on her right side of the immense bed while takayama does the same from behind her. He spoons masane from behind as they lay on their sides. It was a simple arrangement that allowed

them to lovingly cuddle while enjoying the feel of intercourse with him just being inside her. Humming happily from her lover's mouth kissing up the side of her neck, she placed a hand behind reiji's head in

support of his actions, and when she warmly shivered from the touch of his fingers gliding along her spine, the tedious woman hugged her man tighter and ground her pelvis against his to convey how much

she was loving what he was doing to her. When the director's mouth reached over the line of her jaw to latch over her lips, the couple soulfully kissed long and deep, prompting admiring moans from both. "I'm

Cumming... I'm Cumming!" Her head flew back as her body began to shudder and pulse in waves of heated ecstasy. He felt her pussy flood with her essence as he kept pumping into her. Her mound tightened

on his shaft as her passionate orgasm, exploded through her overwhelming her senses, and continued and his thrusts became zealous and inconsistent, he sunk himself deep into her with one final thrust,

pumping his searing load into her belly; Line after hot line of his white thick cream filling her, causing her to flay about in a luscious pleasure-seeking ecstasy. masane slowly pulled herself out of him and held

onto him tight. "That was- was- just wow" was all that reiji said after catching his breath; "I know" she said as she then slowly her body started to reform back to her human self only this time no clothes

materializing on her. Masane's eyes locked onto the witchblade now a scar on her wrist and she soundlessly spoke, "Thank you" as they drifted off to sleep.

It was sunrise in the forest when something unbelievable happened; in three different remote spots crystal dust begin to rise and take shape into three neogenes who were thought to be dead: Nora, Shiori Tsuzuki, and Reina Soho. They began walking in different paths to the city not knowing what happens from here on forward.

_We therefore commit this body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection._ **-_Book Of Common Prayer_**

* * *

_**So what do you think? Please review on this and my other stories as well. This won't be the end but probably the beginning so please stay tune.**_


	2. Reconciliation

_**Hey there now back updating this story. So please review and read my other stories too; and I'll be back with more updates for this and my other stories.**_

* * *

Reina soon found herself in Tokyo in her human thankfully. It was so long since she saw streets, since she was in that forest ever since

her death but, she was relieved to see she was still in Japan. She looked at an article on a newspaper to see that so much time has

passed it became essential to what was going on. Reina ran for several blocks when she suddenly slammed into someone "Oh! I'm sorry!

I wasn't looking where I was going." Rihoko said rubbing her head and looking up at the person she ran into. "No problem...Rihoko?" she

said in a hushed whisper then she closely grasped her as if dear life depended on it. "Mom" Rihoko said her eyes full of surprise. "I

promised you I would come back and I did Reina said with tears in her eyes.

Masane tossed and turned as she lay in her bed. She almost looked as though she were in the heat of battle as she shifted about. To reiji

it was annoying since it was disturbing him finally, her eyes gently opened seeing the current director "mmm, morning, Sleep well?" he

said. He then moved up to kissed her cheek. "So do you want to see everybody especially Rihoko again" Takayama asked. She smiled

faintly before their lips met in a fever of desire, though they were sure not to get too carried away again like last night. As soon as reiji's

eyes met masane's, she inaudibly replied out to him, "Thank you."

"Rihoko!" Mr. Chou happily greeted as he came out onto the sidewalk. "How are you doing this morning?" The two quickly collected each

other in a tight hug as Reina watched on. She was told about everyone else other than masane who was close to her and cared for her

however reina hated that she never was there to comfort Rihoko the way she knew she needed; she looked around only to find Yusuke

Tozawa leaning up against his car looking at her in a confused way. Soon all of them quietly entered Marry's café, it didn't take long for the

rest to see rihoko but to see an adult that strangely somewhat resembles her. "Hello everybody," Reina responded with a smile and a

wave. "So what's your name miss" asked favorably; "My name is reina Soho and I am rihoko's biological mother" she said professionally.

This caused the Entire room to go both silent and wide eyed as this fact answered questions and brought up new ones. She looked down

and away from her new associates as she spoke, "You want to know what happened between me and reiji and how rihoko was with Ms.

amaha. The truth is not even I entirely comprehend what's happened in the past few years. I don't have much to bargain any of you in the

fashion of solutions, all I can tell you is what I know and what I have done." Reina's eyes rose to take in the faces and continued, none of

this will be easy to understand or make sense of. "After what we saw those past few days, trust me; we're have all the time in the world,

Ms. Soho," Mariko countered.

Shiori could only just see herself in the water's reflection as she reminisces about what has happened to from the beginning to the end of

her breakdown. She tragically remembers the things she did: the people she killed the destruction she made and almost raping her

superior's loved one. It was more than enough to bring her to tears wondering how reina will ever forgive her for what she's done. Then it

was final… she had to find Reina soho and seek forgiveness for her actions. She located the doctor through her cloneblade as she

transformed back to her original form than to her human form. Soon after a long walk she walk she reached the café opened the door to

see a group of people conversing, and in the midst of it see Reina talking among them but soon notices her standing in the doorway. To

say Reina was merely surprised to see her assistant alive and well in front of her was an understatement. "Hello Doctor" shiori said

cheerfully; and all reina did was slowly walked up to her and hugged her tightly whispering "it's good to have you back". Soon the doctor

turned to introduce her assistant to the rest of the gang including her daughter which who she gets along with just fine and is what

surprised shiori the most not knowing that she was even pregnant with Takayama's child. Everything was going smooth until both shiori

and reina's cloneblade started glowing. The reason being that the door opened revealing Both Masane and Reiji entering only to see two

believed to be dead neogenes standing right in front of the with everyone else.

**Custom reconciles us to everything.**

**-Edmund Burke**

* * *

_So what do you think; hope it was worth it I finished this at forty after one. So anyway see you later._


	3. Aggression And Impulse

I'm finally back Exam retakes are over and I needed few days for myself to get over the stress. Let me tell you something never fail your tests during the school yea I'll tell you they will come back to bite you later in the future. I will try to update every week but I'm not promising anything.

* * *

In a pretentious yet sophisticated health area within the Medical center, Masane, shiori, reina, and Nora were in separate beds with numerous bandages and casts. Their hands rested above the sheet and single IVs for each of them in their arms. The doctor finished collecting all the blood samples and was preparing to leave the room when he approached both takayama and segawa. "So how did they end up like this", the doctor said to the men, but all he got in response was their somewhat nervous expression. The memory of what happened still fresh in their minds.

_(Flashback)_

Nora sits at the bar in that dimly lit place, sipping on scotch. Nora only arrived back in Tokyo earlier that day, and learned that everything she once knew was gone. Now what else was there for her to as the labs and her boss was gone; what else could she do to continue her advancement? While she was thinking over life all of sudden a lot of people were running out of bar for some apparent reason though she assumed they were all late for work. She assumed wrong when a motorcycle came through the window colliding with Nora to the other side of the bar.

Outside was masane in her transformed state fighting against the other two neogenes in their blade forms as well; "HA! You aim as well as can control yourself" masane said as she was referring to shiori launching the bike at her. "Shiori please try to control yourself; we don't know if we'll suffer another breakdown" reina said trying to calm down her assistant. "Doctor please I'm perfectly in control!" was all the cyan warrior said before she charged at masane again only to have a bar stool thrown in her face, knocking her down on the ground. Both reina and masane looked at the now decimated bar to see an angry transformed nora emerge from the wreckage. "Well isn't this just outstanding" nora said with sarcasm in her voice; "nora, you're alive too" reina said surprisingly. "That's right and I think it's time I return the favor for impaling me in the stomach" nora said as she approached reina only to be intercepted by a fully recovered shiori. While those two were fighting for pride our other two were dueling about a much more personal reason; "I can't believe I trusted rihoko to you knowing you would abandon her" masane said with spite at the older woman as she swung her blade multiple times. "I was protecting her from maria she would have killed her just out of pure envy if I hadn't done anything" reina explained gravely as she blocked each attack with her wing like appendages. As the battle continue weapons clashed but no one was able to land a hit on each other; that was until nora used hair tendrils to coil up all three ladies leaving them at nora's mercy. Neither did any of them now that the sparks from the thrown cycle ignited a fire from the spilled alcohol causing the bar to explode and force pushed all the vehicles' parked next to it to crash into the bladewielders.

When Reiji and tozawa made it to the battleground all thet saw was a burning building, torched roads and busted cars that you can hear pained groaning from under them.

_End Flashback_

"Car Accident" both men said simultaneously as the doctor assured them that they will be fully healed by the end of the month. As soon as the doctor left the segawa and takayama look back at the recovering women and had only one single thought in their head : Were so Fucked.

* * *

**Man must evolve for all human conflict a method which rejects revenge, _aggression_, and retaliation. **  
** by Martin Luther King Jr**

**Perhaps the most central characteristic of authentic leadership is the relinquishing of the _impulse_ to dominate others.**  
**by David Cooper**


	4. Conspiracy

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in like two months; I was busy with another fic that everyone liked so much I forgot about the others so here's the next chapter and I will update again soon.**

* * *

A tall buff business man sat quietly in his office, empty save for a simple wooden desk and chair, looking over some files that he had procured. He stopped when he saw a photo of a young woman with shaggy brown hair wearing a light yellow shirt with a pair of blue jeans. "Yasuka ohara you've changed since we last met" said the man in a Australian accent while starring at the picture; "now to know you have the witchblade this is going to be one big shindig after all I am Manitoba smith". He rose to his feet and made his way to the storage room, where he and his associates kept their super weapons in cryogenic suspension until they were needed. He stopped as he saw just what he believed would be able to do the job and take her down. Standing before him, in a cryo-chamber, was a monstrous dragon-lizard, a product of cross-species experiments they had been conducting along with their machines. Said lizard-dragon stood at over seven feet tall, with armored, scaly reddish orange skin, inhumanly bulging muscles, a powerful prehensile tail with a heated plasma cannon that was almost as long as the main body, bright red eyes, a mouthful of razor-sharp teeth, and a set of claw-tipped hands that could slice through plates of titanium. To top off its physical superiority, it possessed inhuman strength and dexterity with the ability to thrive in scorching places. Upon its creation, smith and his associates had proudly named it the Vulcan. Manitoba gave a cold smile._ Yes, you'll do quite nicely,_ he thought.

Masane stepped out of the backseat of Takayama's vehicle and stepped to the front passenger door reiji then spoke to her, "If you want anything, if you experience any changes during the evening or need someone to talk; if you need anything at all, please call me." "I will," Masane replied. She stepped away from the vehicle and reiji bid her farewell, "Goodnight, Masane." "Goodnight, Reiji." As Segawa pulled Takayama's car away from Mariko's, the three neogenes were sitting next to each other without saying a word. Once nora was dropped off at her place and they approached reina's home both her shiori exited the vehicle. Reina then slowly approached the front passenger door as the window rolled down; "reiji about everything that happened I-" "Don't worry about it Reina I'm sure there was no way you knew how maria would act" reiji said. "Maria was my child yet I didn't love her I just hope I don't make the same mistake with rihoko" reina said as she turned around and joined shiori in entering the building.

In their apartment, Masane laid Rihoko down in her bed, masane grinned lightly as she lay alongside her daughter who had finally given into drowsiness. She missed her so much; a part of her didn't want to allow Rihoko to sleep. Suddenly, Masane was woken from her thoughts with a wide-eyed gasp. The witchblade emitted a red glow "strange it does not feel like neogene, ex-con, or iweapon". Masane quietly slipped out of the apartment guided by her instincts alone up to this point, Masane rushed through the streets until she encounter some type of lizard-man. "What are you!" masane demanded but all vulcan did was breath heavily before firing a plasma shot off its tail as masane quickly dodged she transformed to her second form charging at her opponent, but the creature spread its wing and hovered above her before both blades got close. Vulcan swiftly dived in a grabbed masane with its tail as they flew around the city. Nora was standing in front the window looking out over the city wondering what was the point of coming back if there was nothing for her. She continues staring out the window until she notices Vulcan flying through the buildings with masane struggling to get out of its tail grip. "What the hell" nora said as she grabbed her phone and started dialing two numbers. Vulcan finally landed on top of a cooling tower as he lets go of masane she tried to attack him again only to for him to tail whip her into the tower. "**Too easy**" Vulcan said in a deep harsh voice but, as he turned around he was greeted with multiple needles in his skin. "**More of them**" Vulcan said as he saw the three cloneblade sisters surrounding him. The bio-warrior just stuck his hand into the steam and absorbed the heat and gained more size and muscle and all of his wounds healed instantly. "This is bad" reina said; "**you'll all die-AAAAAHHHHHH**" Vulcan tried to say but he felt his body went stiff and cold. Its head slumped down, and the last thing he saw were the blades that had pierced his chest. "I win," Masane replied with a smile as her tongue passed over her lips before retracting her blades, allowing the dragons limp body to fall to the ground as it disintegrated within seconds, leaving nothing but red ash. "Thanks" masane said as the three were about to leave; "sure it's nothing at all" shiori said as the three disappeared leaving masane all by herself.

When Masane came back to Rihoko's bed, she found her daughter had rolled onto her side and her hair moved onto her face in the manner. Masane lay by her once again and brushed the stray strands from Rihoko's face. Only a single thought resounded in her mind,_ "I don't know what's happening, but as long as I'm alive, nothing will keep me from you ever again, Riko."_

As takayama was resting on his bed his cellphone rang. He raised it into view and at the sight of the caller ID immediately pressed it to his ear, "Reina, what is it?" She was silent for a moment as she stood in the kitchen of the apartment, and again Reiji asked, "Reina?" "Tonight we were attacked by some type of cross species soldier and it was neither Doji nor NSWF," Reina replied. Her eyes locked on the foot of the bed as she spoke, "We can't have a repeat of what happened earlier three months ago so me nora, shiori, and masane have reached an outcome". "Whatever you need from us, assessments, inquiries, trials, readings; it doesn't matter." "We still don't know the current state of any of the blades, it may very well still be unstable," Reiji offered. Reina looked to her wrist as she spoke, "It's not unstable…" Takayama's eyes widened as she continued, "…As a matter of fact it's quite the opposite I could feel myself getting stronger after each transformation and I bet so does the others ." "That may be the case, but the data we logged tonight leads me to believe that the blades could be advancing. Not only might we be looking at a new type evolution, but if it has bound itself to all of you as we believe it has, than removing has become even a lesser amount of a possibility." Me, masane, shiori and nora are the only ones that can deal with whoever is behind this I don't think removal is an option." Takayama leaned back in his seat, "So what do you suggest we do?" "Experiments, examination, anything you need that will tell us more about what's happening to us, what will happen if we continue to use the our bladeweapons and prevent another breakdown." "As you command," Reiji replied. "Thank you, and one more thing," reina requested. "What's that?" "We would all like to go under training" she said "Training?" Reiji asked. "The smaller amount of use of our blades, the healthier our conditions will be of our bodies, right?" Takayama smiled just faintly, "I Forgot how you can always think of everything?" "It's one of the qualities about me that you liked and which led to me conceiving Rihoko," Reina replied sincerely. "Goodnight and see you tomorrow." She said and hung up before going to sleep.

* * *

_**Secrecy, being an instrument of conspiracy, ought never to be the system of a regular government. **_

_**Jeremy Bentham **_


	5. AN

Hey there TYZO300 here and with some news. I just uploaded two new stories Rated M stories but however administration deleted one of them and that was my second strike my first being uploading a story that was more like a request. Anyway until I know for sure it's safe I'm not going to upload anymore chapters or stories on fanfiction however I have an account on deviantart you can use to view my stories and updates. Just look for a Tymaryland619 okay

Hope to hear from you soon


End file.
